Back To The Start
by EEWhale
Summary: Going back to how Destiel came about. A few drunken mistakes, soon become a regular occurrence, but what will happen when Sam finds out? Ch6 is a FRUITY Destiel bedroom scene, FYI! P.S. I hate writing Sam like this, but it's an interesting viewpoint...
1. What Are You Watching?

Curled up on his bed, Castiel is engrossed in whatever he is watching on his laptop. His earphones are in, not wanting either of the brother's to catch him out right now. The angel's head tilts a little every now and again, as he tries to make sense of what he is seeing. The curiosity, along with a little confusion, is written all over his face. It's pretty clear that he is mentally taking notes on the scenario in front of him.

Sam strolls into Castiel's room, without even stopping. He is holding his own laptop, studying the screen, as he begins to speak.

"Looks like there is a suspected Demon possession in Austin, reports of black smoke, odd changes in behaviour and-"

Sam stops, as he realises Cas isn't paying attention. His eyes still glued to his computer screen, and his earphones still firmly in place, the angel hasn't even noticed Sam entering his room.

"Cas!" Sam raises his voice, as he reaches over and pulls his earphones out.

"Sam!" Cas replies in shock, as he immediately flings his laptop shut. "Er, what's up?"

"Dude," Sam replies, a little wide eyed. "Were you-were you watching porn?"

Cas tries to act innocent, but then realises it's better Sam believes what he thought he saw.

"Ha-yeah," the angel confirms. "Just plain old, regular porn. That's right, all normal. Nothing different, just ordinary porn."

"Right…"

Sam clearly doesn't understand Castiel's ramblings, but he really doesn't want to expand anymore on whatever the angel may have been up to before being disturbed.

"Anyway," the hunter continues, "I was just saying, think I found a case. You coming?"

"Sure," Cas forces out a smile, as he jumps up from his bed.

Sam still looks on at him, a little skeptical, but shakes it off a few moments later. Whatever the angel wants to do in his spare time is up to him.

Castiel trails the younger brother, as they head down the corridor and into the kitchen, to find Dean.

_I really hope he didn't see it was __**gay**_ _porn…_


	2. A Harmless Joke Amongst Friends

The trio are sat around the kitchen table in the bunker, picking apart their recent hunt. They've just returned from Austin, Texas, and they're all feeling pretty worse for wear. As always, they've settled themselves down with a few beers, to reflect on the case.

"Do you think the kid will be okay?" Sam asks the others, worried about the body the demon left behind, after they exorcised it.

"She's recovering at the hospital," Dean reminds him. "There's not much more we could do, Sammy."

"Dean's right," Castiel agrees. "She's in the safest hands there."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Sam mutters, still not convinced. It's one thing when a demon rides some poor human, but it's a million times worse when it's a kid. "I'm gonna call the hospital for an update," he declares.

"Sam, come on," Dean states. "Let it go man, there's nothing more we could have done."

"She's 8 years old, Dean," Sam reminds him, his tone a little more irritated.

"Yeah, and we saved her," Dean replies. "We've already done more than most would."

"How can you be so heartless?!"

And with that, Sam storms out. He had always been the more emotional brother of the two, but still Dean continues to try and help him walk away from situations out of their control. Not that Sam often takes much notice.

"Dean-" Cas begins.

"Cas, no offence," Dean interrupts, still cradling his beer. "I've had a rough day and honestly, all i want right now is a drink and some good old-fashioned sex."

"Well, I can get you the beer!" Cas jokingly replies.

"What? No sex?" Dean teases. "You're no fun!"

"Yeah sorry, babe," Cas replies, trying his best not to laugh through their teasing. "Not tonight, i'm too tired."

But Dean gets a little more intense, enjoying the banter he can have with his favourite angel. He puts his beer down on the table, and heads over towards Cas.

As Dean gets closer, Cas feels his cheeks get warmer and warmer. He can feel his pulse rate triple, his breathing becoming more shallow, but still the hunter gets closer.

"I'm sure I can find a way to keep you up," Dean teases, with a smile, stood just inches away.

Castiel freezes up. His heart almost beating out of his chest, his mind asking a billion questions all at once.

_Is he serious? Did Sam tell him about the gay porn I was watching the other day? Oh my god, does he really want to have sex with me? How long has Dean been thinking about this? He's so close, i could easily kiss him right now…_

"I'm kidding, Cas," Dean reassures him with a smile, seeing how silent and suddenly flushed the angel has got.

Cas forces out half a smile and a little sigh of relief in response. Dean taps his friend on the shoulder, those gorgeous eyes still staring right into Castiel's soul.

"Thanks for making me smile, Cas, I really needed a laugh after the last couple of days."

But Castiel's mind is still reeling. Dean still hasn't stepped away, his hand is still on the angel's shoulder. Surely he knows what he is doing?

And maybe it was a brief moment of humanity shining through, or maybe he'd just had too many beers, but Castiel decided to go for it.

"The fun doesn't have to end here, Dean," he smirked, with suggestive eyes.

"What?" Dean replies, laughing a little. "The jokes over, Cas, let's just finish our beers."

"C'mon, Dean," Cas rests his own hand on Dean's arm, as he looks deep into his eyes.

"Stop it," Dean stutters, feeling caught up in the moment, he instantly becomes a nervous wreck himself. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Don't you like it?" Cas replies, taking a brief glance downwards. "Cause, it kinda looks like you do."

"Cas…"

Dean doesn't really know what to say. Surely Cas can't recognise Dean's feelings - he hasn't been able to up until now. And he knows Dean isn't gay, right? He must have seen him with so many women. Maybe Cas can see all the un-sanitary thoughts that flash through Dean's mind. Dean's always shunned them away, but right now, actually in the moment, every inch of his body is telling him to grab Cas and finally taste those sweet, angelic lips.

"Now your face is heating up," Cas points out, with a smirk. "Is it something I said?"

Castiel's confidence only grows once he realises that Dean isn't backing away. The hunter wants this as much as he does, neither of them wanting to make the first move until now. The angel takes a step closer to Dean, their torso's not even a millimetre apart, practically pressing up against one another's.

"Heh, you're so close," Dean mumbled, "it's like we're about to kiss…"

Cas leans in, as Dean's eyebrows raise a little. He is shocked - but so damn turned on right now. Castiel traces his hand up Dean's back, and snakes it around his neck. Their lips are barely a second away from locking, Dean can feel the angel's breath against his face.

But then Cas pulls himself away again, causing the hunter to sigh a little. All that anticipation, and for what?

Cas presses himself hard against Dean, as he whispers in his ear.

"Oh, we are going to do so much more than just kiss."


	3. Morning Samuel

Dean grumbles, as he feels the morning light seep through the curtains, hitting his face. Surely it's not time to wake up yet? It doesn't even feel like 5 minutes since he fell asleep. And his head is killing! It's like someone whacked him over the head with a hammer while he was sleeping. And Dean can usually handle his liquor pretty well, so it begs the question: how much did he even drink last night?

As his mind begins to waken, Dean knows he won't drift back off now. Still, he rolls over, determined to rest for a little longer.

But suddenly his eyes shoot open in panic.

He can feel the breath of someone next to him.

"Cas?" Dean rubs his eyes, as he forces them open in his sleep-deprived state.

"Good morning, Dean," the angel states, quite calmly.

"Dude!" Dean exclaims, as he pushes himself back across to the other side of the bed. "Are you _**naked**_?! Why are you naked, Cas!"

"You're naked too," Cas points out, as he lies on his side, watching Dean.

Dean briefly looks down at himself, realising the angel is right. Instinctively, he pulls his covers up over himself even more, right up to his neck.

"What the hell happened last night?" Dean hisses, even though he knows the answer already.

But Castiel doesn't respond, he just simply grins.

"I am sore in such weird places…" Dean mutters to himself, as he finally becomes fully conscious. Despite his banging headache, the hunter's main focus right now is an unusual feeling around his peachy ass.

"Did we…" Dean's eyes widen in shock, as he realises what must have gone on last night.

"Dean?"

Sam's voice can be heard from up the hallway, and Dean panics.

"That's Sam!" he hisses at Cas. "You have to hide, now!"

He fusses about, trying to shoo Castiel out of his bed, but the angel isn't budging.

"_**NOW CAS!**_"

Too late.

"Dude, what the hell?!" Sam exclaims, as he enters the room, to see the pair of them under the covers together.

"Morning Samuel," Castiel calmly states, with a huge grin beaming across his face.


	4. What's The Big Deal?

"Sam, it is _**not**_ what it looks like!"

Dean tries to explain the situation to his brother, as he chases him up the hallway, swiftly wrapping his dressing gown around himself.

"Sam!"

Finally he catches up with his brother in the kitchen. The youngest Winchester is gripping the sideboard, as he tries to maintain his anger.

"Seriously man," Dean's voice a little calmer now. "Nothing happened."

"You were naked in bed together, Dean!"

Sam is furious. His face bright red with rage, his voice a few decibels louder than it needs to be. He can barely look his brother in the eye right now.

"Well, yeah, it's Cas," Dean explains, desperately trying to come up with an excuse on the spot. "We both know he is one stick short of a lolly. He must have stumbled about drunk last night, and just jumped in the first bed he found."

"Oh please! Your really expect me to believe that, Dean!"

"What's the deal anyway? Would it really matter if something did happen?"

Dean had to ask. He needed to know why Sam was getting so worked up over this. He's never been so bothered by Dean bringing a girl home before. He barely even mentions it usually, Sam just laughs it off, or makes a sarcastic comment, but that's it. Why is this so different?

"Dean, stop!" Sam finally makes eye contact with his brother, still arguing with him through gritted teeth. "You are not gay! You've been with more women than every guy along the west coast - combined! You can't be… you're not gay!"

Sam grabs his jacket from the back of the dining room chair, and dashes out of the room, grunting to himself.

"Where are you going?" Dean calls after him. "Sam!"


	5. Teetotal

A week or two later, and Sam is still a little frosty. He continues to be blunt, and quite frankly a little arrogant toward his brother and the angel, but at least he is talking to them now. Even if it is only thanks to Dean's constant nagging.

Another hunt down, and the trio have just pulled up into the garage of the bunker. Sam has a face like a slapped ass, still pouting over the fact that Cas joined the brother's on this one, despite all of the youngest Winchester's protesting.

Before the other two have a chance to say anything, Sam jumps out of the car, slams his door, and storms into the bunker.

"HEY!" Dean scowls, as he dashes around to check for damage on his car.

"Just leave it, Dean," Cas warns him, as clambers out of the car himself.

Out of the three of them, Cas looks the worst affected by this hunt. He has a couple of grazes across his face, his hair is congealed with some kind of bodily substance, and he has been forced to wear Dean's jacket.

The angel's coat was messed up pretty bad during the fight, but still Dean was sure to bundle it up at the scene of the crime, to return it home with Cas. But of course, with his shredded shirt, and lack of apparel, Dean was sure to lend Cas his jacket for the journey home.

Naturally though, this only angered Sam even more. Dean didn't care though. It was Sam's fault that the angel was in this state, after refusing to be the angel's back up. Besides, Dean had his usual countless layers of plaid on, so he was plenty warm enough without his jacket.

Finally satisfied that his brother hadn't caused any lasting damage to his precious car, Dean is sure to grab the trenchcoat off the back seat, before heading inside. As he drags his head out of the car again, Dean catches sight of the angel, and can't help but laugh a little to himself.

"What?" Cas enquires, as he wraps Dean's jacket around him a little tighter.

"Nothing," Dean smiles, as he stuffs his keys into his pocket.

"What, Dean?" Cas repeats.

"I just can't believe that thing looks better on you than it does on me," Dean smirks, nodding towards his jacket.

Cas shakes his head a little, with a smile, and walks on ahead of Dean. The hunter watches him stroll on ahead for a moment, before following.

As Dean walks out from the garage and follows the angel into the kitchen, he can't help but notice all the clumps of blood and guts in Castiel's locks. His face scrunches up as he gets a little grossed out, noticing more and more sections fused together with goop, from the shapeshifter they just fought.

"Dude," Dean cringes, "you have got to sort your hair out."

"Wh-?"

Castiel looks a little confused, but then he runs his fingers through his hair.

"Ew-er, yeah, that's… that's gross," Cas laughs a little, as he inspects his now-goop-covered hand.

The inner child in him cant resist, and Dean finds himself reaching out to feel it too.

"Ha-man, that is vile!" he laughs. "It's hardening up already - you gotta wash that out, like, now."

"Oh yeah, I'll get right on that," comes Castiel's sarcastic reply. "I'm sure Sam will love me joining him in the shower."

"Yeah just jump right in there," Dean teases, "he'll love it."

Castiel cant help but smirk a little, as he gives Dean an unimpressed look.

"Just do it over the sink," Dean suggests.

"Are you kidding?" Cas splutters. "It's gonna be hard enough getting this crap out, let alone being bent over the kitchen sink at the same time!"

"Well obviously, I'll give you a hand," Dean assures him.

Cas isn't really sure what to say. Isn't that a bit weird? Especially considering what happened between them a few weeks ago.

"Nah, it's alright," Cas dismisses the hunter. "I'll wait until Sam is finished."

"Come on, man," Dean insists.

"No, Dean, it's fine," Cas continues. "Besides, it's only going to get worse if i get it wet now, right?"

"No, Cas, that- you're right," Dean has a little light bulb moment himself. "Whilst its dried up, we can comb it out!"

And with that he dashes out of the room.

"_**we**_?! Dean!" Castiel sighs to himself, feeling kind of awkward right now.

Now that his mind has reminded him of that memory from their wild, drunken night, he cant stop replaying it. It feels like everything Dean is suggesting right now is an innuendo to Castiel's sordid mind.

Trying to distract his tainted thoughts, the angel reaches for his trenchcoat throwing it in the washer.

_Washing, that's normal. A totally ordinary thing to do. Good job, Cas._

But just moments later, he finds himself, carefully draping Dean's jacket on the chair beside him, and throwing his tatty looking shirt in the washer too.

_Now, you're doing washing, __**topless**__. This is like those film you like to watch, where the two men end up-_

"Hey, Dean!"

Castiel is snatched away from his train of thought - and probably for the best too - as the hunter re-enters the room.

Dean looks at the angel a little confused, as he stands in the doorway, clutching his comb in his hand.

"I was putting my coat onto wash," Cas confirms.

Dean raises an eyebrow, as he admires Castiel's shirtless body from afar.

"Ah, yes," Cas continues to explain, as he follows Dean's eye line to his own bare chest. "I put my shirt in there too."

"Right," Dean slowly nods. "of course you did."

"So…" Cas replies, desperately trying to fill the awkward silence that has fallen between the pair. "My hair?"

"Yeah…" Dean is still in a daze.

The hunter's mind is clearly drifting away, as he barely responds to his surroundings. Instead, he bites his bottom lip a little, as his eyes remain glued to the angel's torso.

"Er, Dean?"

"Yeah..." Dean mumbles, but then snaps back to reality. "Yeah, sorry, hair. I got the comb!"

Cas smiles and nods a little at the hunter, still feeling a little uncomfortable himself. Dean gestures towards the chair, for Cas to take a seat.

He walks towards the one where he has just so carefully placed the hunter's jacket, smiles a little as his hands trace over it, and settles himself into the chair next to it. Of course, he wouldn't want to ruin Dean's statement leather jacket.

Cas tucks his chair in closer to the table, and leans his head back a little, awaiting Dean's gentle touch.

But it doesn't come.

"You're kidding, right?" Dean laughs a little, as he watches the angel.

"What?"

"You've seen the state of it - this is gonna take a while, Cas," Dean reminds him. But Cas just looks at him blankly. "You're gonna get a stiff neck sitting like that. Just sit properly."

Cas wriggles his shoulders a little, as he straightens himself up. He smiles to himself, as he again prepares for Dean's hands across him.

"Seriously?" Dean laughing still.

Giving up on trying to explain the situation to Cas - clearly it's his first time doing something like this - Dean takes matters into his own hand. He marches over, playfully huffing a little, as the angel watches on, still a little confused. Dean turns the chair 180͒, and leans over Cas in the chair.

"Much better," he playfully grins in the angel's face. "Now, let's see what we can do."

Cas can feel his own body stiffening a little, as he desperately tries to think of anything but that fateful night. Anything to help him forget Dean's hands running up and down his torso, the feel of Dean's lips on so many parts of his body, hearing Dean call out his name in pleasure.

_Stop it, Cas._

He is supposed to be distracting himself from these thoughts, not encouraging them.

But Dean isn't helping the situation. He is clambering all over Cas, trying to get at him from multiple different angles. He has one arm snaked around Castiel's neck, as he reaches right around the back, pressing himself up against the topless angel.

Cas can feel the hunter's breath against his neck, and it is taking every ounce of strength he has not to grab Dean by the waist and pull him in closer.

Dean swears he can hear Castiel moaning a little, as pushes himself against him. The tugging at the angel's hair soon becomes more and more tender, as Dean eventually find himself simply running Cas' hair through his fingers.

Dean drops the comb on the table behind them, as he caresses the angel's neck. The hunter can feel himself getting more and more turned on, as he instinctively presses his groin towards Castiel's crotch.

"Cas…" the hunter finds himself moaning, barely even audibly.

But then Dean jumps up, clearing his throat a lot louder than necessary. He tucks his hands in his pocket, desperately trying to hide the semi-hard on he can feel growing in his pants.

"You should really put a clean shirt on," Dean requests, standing in front of the angel, but struggling to make eye contact with him.

"Yeah, i will," Cas agrees. "After my shower."

"No, Cas," Dean's voice is a little firmer now, as he can't help but look Castiel's bare chest up and down. "You really need to cover up. Like, right now."

Dean turns himself around, as the bulge in his trousers only gets more and more prominent through his jeans. Castiel gets up from the chair finally, and rests a hand on the hunter's shoulder.

"Dean?"

Cas encourages him to turn around; now Dean's body is the one with hunched shoulders, scared to let himself relax. Dean's eyes are filled with fear and lust, both emotions desperately fighting for dominance.

The angel takes a step closer, and Dean can feel his hands fall out of his pockets, as his whole body relaxes.

Castiel's hand has barely reach his waist, when Dean thrusts himself toward the angel. He is quick to grab the back of Castiel's still-matted hair with one hand, whilst his other desperately pulls the angel's waist towards his own. In return, Dean can feel Cas grab his back with one strong arm, and pull him even closer towards him.

Keeping his arm spread across the hunter's back, Cas grasps Dean's neck, knowing how much he enjoys his neck being stroked. The pair are locked in an extremely passionate kiss, as they fight to pull the each other closer, barely taking a second to breathe between them.

The intensity is growing pretty fast - it looks like Dean's lust won that battle.

"Dean! Shower's free!"

The distant call of the other Winchester brother is the only thing that breaks the pair of them apart.

Cas takes a step back, as Dean remains pressed against the kitchen counter. Cas looks over at the hunter, curious about what just happened - and how. Dean appears to be more embarrassed than anything else.

"You go, Cas," Dean finally mumbles, acutely aware the angel is just watching him, waiting for a response. "You better go get cleaned up, man, or you'll catch a chill," he laughs a little.

Cas sighs a little as he walks away without saying a word. He briefly looks back at Dean, his mind still so curious, desperately trying to pick up on some of the hunter's body language.

But Dean remains still, unsure of everything himself. He touches his lips, lightly tracing where Castiel had just been, his mind just as curious at the angel's.

And sure enough, they're both thinking the same thing:

_There was no alcohol involved this time..._


	6. Behind Closed Doors

Stepping out of the bathroom, Cas ties his towel around his waist a little tighter. He pops his head out the door first, briefly checking in either direction for Sam. Cas has been desperately trying to avoid him lately, cautious of the way he has been acting. Sam wouldn't do anything to hurt his brother, but finding Dean in bed with Cas really seems to have riled him. And Cas doesn't want to hear what's going through Sam's head. Instead, the angel is enjoying the eerie silence the youngest hunter is giving him.

Satisfied that Sam is nowhere to be seen, Cas lets out a little sigh of relief. He begins to stroll down the hallway, his mind still distracted. He cant stop thinking about Dean and him in the kitchen earlier. What was that? Why did that happen? How did that happen?

But that was the problem, there wasn't really any thinking involved. It was just… a natural reaction to the situation. But that makes no sense either.

His mind muddled, Cas soon arrives at his bedroom. The door barely open fully, and he comes to a holt - shocked to see Dean perched on the edge of the bed.

"Dean?" he mumbled, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk, man," Dean requests, as he gets up from the bed.

The hunter slowly heads over to the angel, keeping his eyes locked on that enticing torso of his. He can feel his own breathing getting more shallow, as he watches the angel frozen still, assessing Dean's every move. Reaching him finally, Dean stands barely a milimetre away from Cas. He leans over his shoulder, whispering in his ear.

"I can still taste you, Cas," he suggestively purrs.

Cas can feel goosebumps rising fast up his back, as he nervously tightens the grip of his towel around his waist. Dean seductively scans the angel's neck, almost brushing his lips up against it. Cas sighs a little, his eyes falling shut, as he revels in the feel of Dean's breath against his skin.

But then Dean steps away, subconsciously biting his lip in anticipation. Giving Cas that irresistible smirk, he walks past the angel, and pushes shut the door. He takes a moment to hide the huge grin that has spread across his face, as he checks the door is shut fully.

Left begging for more after the intense passionate kiss in the kitchen, along with Dean's inviting look when sat on his bed, Castiel's own lust took over. As the hunter turned to face the room again, the angel thrusts himself towards him. Their lips lock instantly, as Dean smiles through their kiss. Cas is quick to find his way inside Dean's shirt, and begins stroking his hands up the hunter's chest. He traces them all across the hunter's torso, and around to his back, pulling him in closer. Finally he brings his hands back out in the open, only to help lift off Dean's shirt. The Winchester eagerly helps him, tossing his shirt to the floor. He pushes the angel forward, moving them both away from the door, arms still locked tightly around one another.

But Castiel soon picks up on this, and spins them both around. He hurls Dean onto the bed, as the hunter lets out a little laugh. He likes this side of Cas! The hunter watches on in glee, as Castiel whips off his towel, sure to memorise every little bit of the angel. Cas smirks at him, as he gets on his knees, pressing himself up against the bed. He grabs Dean's ankles, and pulls the hunter down the bed, towards him. A little surprised at the angel's strength, Dean sits himself up, resting backwards on his elbows, as he watches Cas unbutton his trousers. Those dreamy blue eyes stare right up at Dean, as the angel pulls off his trousers, quickly followed by his boxers.

Cas can't help but grin at the sight of Dean's already rock-hard cock, right in front of him. He pushes the hunter's torso flat onto the bed, as he gladly wraps his lips around it, smiling as he hears Dean moan almost instantly. Cas finds himself running his spare hand up and down the hunter's torso, as his other hand slides up and down alongside his mouth. Dean's moaning gets louder, and a few cuss words are coming out now.

"What? Does that feel good?" Cas teases, as he takes a breather for just a second.

Dean pants a little, struggling to talk with sheer pleasure. He tries to sit up a little to get a good view of the angel, but Cas pushes him back down. Castiel can see Dean's hand's begin to clutch at the duvet, as he speeds up his work. The hunter's words of pleasure become less and less recognisable, as he naturally thrusts his groin into the angel's mouth a little.

"What happens if I do this?"

Castiel twists his hand a little, as he continues to moisten his grasp with his tongue. He still can't help himself grabbing at Dean's torso as he only gets more and more turned on himself.

The hunter can't even speak. He is gripping the bedding hard around him now, biting his bottom lip, and writhing around, completely submissive to Castiel's every touch. Watching Dean's reaction, Cas can see his body beginning to shake.

"You're trembling," Castiel smirks, as he slows himself back down a little.

Dean takes a few deep breaths, as he can feel the angel's pace lessen.

"Dont… Stop…" he finally manages to mutter.

But Cas does exactly that. He slides his mouth up and down the hunter's throbbing cock one last time, slowing right down. The angel clambers onto the bed, right on top of Dean, sure to brush his hand over his slippery hard-on along the way.

"What was that?" he smiles coyly, as he holds himself a few inches from the hunter's face.

"Don't stop," Dean begs, panting.

And Castiel takes a leaf out of Dean's book, and leans a little over the hunter's shoulder.

"I'm just getting started," he whispers into Dean's ear.


	7. A Sober Awakening

Dean awakens with a grunt. It takes him a few moments to realise he isn't in his own bed. But soon he remembers where he is and why. The thought alone jolts him awake. His head spins around to see the empty space where Castiel should be. Flicking back the covers, he huffs, as he hunts the room for his clothes. Picking up his trousers from the floor next to Castiel's side of the bed, he quickly shoves his legs in. glancing across, he spots his crumpled up t-shirt behind the door.

The hunter storms down the hallway, as he buttons up his trousers. Eventually arriving at the kitchen, he spots Castiel stood by the coffee machine.

"Cas!" he hisses, desperately hoping Sam doesn't hear him.

"Good morning, handsome," Cas smirks, innocently taking a sip of coffee.

"Stop it!" Dean whispers. "We seriously need to talk about last night."

"Just relax, Dean," Cas laughs a little. "It was a one-off."

"Was it?" comes the stressed reply.

"Yeah, course!"

The angel didn't sound very convinced. And Dean is quickly getting irritated with Castiel's flippant response. He marches across the room, and snatches the coffee cup out of his hand.

"Put that down!" Dean slams the cup on the kitchen counter. "You don't even like coffee."

"Well, you're the one who knows exactly what i _**do**_ like," Cas smirks, as he steps a little closer to the hunter.

"I'm serious, Cas!" Dean's voice rises now, his worries of his brother overhearing them being forgotten fast. "This wasn't a _one off_. What about the first time? At least we were drunk the first time, that made more sense. But last night? We were stone cold sober. Not a single drop of alcohol -"

"Dean!" Cas interrupts him. "You're panicking. Just breathe, okay, everything's fine."

"No it's not! How did this happen again, Cas?!"

"Hang on, you mean we've slept together a whole _**two**_ times?" Cas ponders out loud. "Does this make us a couple now?"

"Oh this was such a bad idea…"

Dean hangs his head. He is so embarrassed right now - and so thankful his brother isn't here for this conversation.

"I don't remember you protesting much last night…" the angel grins in response.

"CAS!" Dean protests. "I can't believe we did this again. This was the last time!"

"If you say so!" Castiel beams at the hunter, as he struts past him, heading out of the room.

"I mean it, Cas!"

"Of course you do," came the unconvinced response. "Until next time!"

"Cas!" Dean shouts across at him. "We're not done with this conversation. Where are you going?!"

"Shower - why, you wanna join me?"

Castiel shoots the hunter another smirk, as he dashes out of the room, away from Dean's unamused scowls.

"Dammit Cas!"

Dean lets out a huge sigh. Cas can be as cheeky and flirtatious as he wants, but the hunter just wants some decent answers from him. The angel had a point bringing up the status of their relationship, even if he was only joking around at the time. The worst bit for Dean, is through all the teasing and messing around this morning, everything Castiel said was right. Dean didn't want their arrangement to stop. And he was absolutely looking forward to the next time.


	8. Made Your Mark

A few more weeks have passed since the second incident. Sam is still short-tempered with the pair, but he doesn't suspect that anything has happened more than that one time he caught them together. Atleast, not that the younger brother has let on anyway. But sure enough, Dean and Cas somehow find themselves lying next to one another in bed again.

It's the morning after another intense night for the pair, and Dean finds himself waking first. Except, he doesn't feel the need to panic or freak out. Instead, for the first time, he takes a moment to admire the angel peacefully sleeping next to him. He carefully shifts onto his side, supporting himself with his elbow. Dean can't help but smile as he watches over Cas. He can see Castiel's face twitch a little, as the angel repositions himself, and Dean knows he is waking up.

It is then that Dean realises something - he wants to wake up like this every morning. At least he thinks he does. He has never woken up so happy, so comfortable, and with someone he adores lying next to him.

"Cas?" Dean soothingly whispers. "Can we talk?"

Dean watches as Cas smiles a little, hearing Dean's voice. But the angel doesn't respond.

"Don't pretend like you're asleep…" Dean teases him, but still there was no response. "Should i find a way to wake you up?"

Dean smirks, as he shuffles closer to the angel. He carefully traces his hand along Castiel's side, getting a brief shoulder nudge in return. Dean continues to brush his fingers up and down Castiel's leg, and then over to his torso. The smile on the angel's face has become a huge grin by this point.

"I'm going to keep going until you either talk to me, or do something about it," Dean smirks.

The hunter caresses Castiel's torso some more, as his hand gradually gets a little lower, and a little lower…

"Alright, alright!" Cas laughs a little. "I'm awake."

The angel finally reaches over to his bedside table and flicks on the lamp. He rolls over to face the hunter, still grinning.

"Woah…" Cas mutters, as he catches sight of Dean. "Guess i got a little carried away this time, huh?"

Dean lies himself back, admiring his own body too.

"I don't remember ever having this many hickeys," he recalls, as he pulls at his hip a little, to show off even more of them. "It's pretty impressive!"

They both laugh a little, as Dean turns to face the angel again.

"You've certainly made your mark," Dean confirms, with a more loving smile forming on his face.

"You may be smiling now," Cas points out, "but how are you going to explain them to your brother?"

"Shit!"

Dean sits himself up quickly, snapped out of his dreamy gaze with the angel. He desperately tries to cover them all up, as he grabs his clothes from the floor and throws them on. But there are quite a few marks around his neck that aren't going to be easy to hide - but thankfully, the most concentrated area is around his inner thigh.

Cas is much more relaxed. He remains lying in bed, laughing a little to himself, as he watches Dean's panic spiral. But Dean catches the angel's reaction, and isnt too happy.

"Cas!" he hisses. "This isn't a joke!"

Dean fights to do up his shirt, as he continues fretting.

"You know how much he flipped out when he suspected it last time. Hell, we're still getting the cold shoulder for it now, almost a month later!"

"You missed a button," Cas points out, still smirking as he remains in bed.

"I'm serious man!" Dean gets a little more irritated, as he re-buttons his shirt correctly. "It took me ages to convince him nothing happened."

"He needs to find out one way or another, Dean."

"No, he doesn't!" the hunter argues, as he tugs on his shirt, now fully dressed. He walks past the bed, and heads to the door, under the watchful eye of the angel. "This was the last time, Cas."

"You said that last time!" Cas calls after him, as Dean dashes out the door, before his brother sees him.


	9. Just Brother to Brother

The two brothers finally have some time to themselves. Castiel is off on heaven duty and the Winchester's have just returned from a night out. With another hunt over, they took the opportunity to hit the bar and wind down, just the two of them.

"I'm telling you, she was all over you, Dean," Sam laughs, as the pair of them stroll down the stairs, into the bunker.

"Nah, not my type," Dean replies.

"Not your type? I thought conscious was your type!" Sam teases.

"Well, what can i say, I'm getting fussy in my old age."

Dean tries to joke around a little with his brother, but Dean knows exactly why he didn't fancy the girl. She wasn't Castiel.

There was no way in hell Sam was ready for that conversation, though. But would he ever be? And like Cas said, he did need to find out one way or another.

Dean fights back and forth with his thoughts, not really taking much notice of what's going on in the present. The brothers have arrived at the kitchen of the bunker, where Sam is grabbing a couple beers from the fridge, as Dean settles himself at the table. Sam slides a beer toward Dean, who hazily catches it.

"Cheers," Dean mumbles, still trying to figure out if this is the right time to tell his brother such big news.

"Dean, are you even listening to me?" Sam asks, as he sits opposite his brother.

"Yeah, sorry," Dean smiles, trying to act a little more focused. "What were you saying?"

"I was just saying," Sam repeats. "It's nice, you know, just me and you for a change. I have nothing against Cas, he just seems to be around alot lately."

"Right…" Dean mumbles, fighting his instinct to react to Sam's comment.

"Come on, Dean," Sam points out, picking up on his brother's irritated tone. "I'm just saying it's nice to have it like the old days, just brother to brother. No angel."

"What? So if Castiel is around, we can't be brothers?"

Dean couldn't help himself. Sam can try and paint his picture as politely as he wants, but Dean knows what his brother's problem is.

"I'm not saying that, Dean," Sam groans. "Please don't make this a thing."

"You've already done that, Sam," Dean scowls.

Dean shakes his head, and grabs his beer, before walking away from the table.

"Dean, come on, man," Sam protests. "We were having a nice evening, don't let Cas ruin it."

"He hasn't - you have."

Dean walks away, heading to his room. He doesn't storm off, he isn't angry. He is annoyed. He is hurt. He is sad that the more he talks to his brother, the more it feels like he is never going to accept this. And all Dean wants right now, is to talk it through with the one and only person loves and feels he can trust these days - Cas.


	10. Heartache At Breakfast

The youngest Winchester is sat at the dining table in the bunker, his eyes glued to his laptop. Across the room, Castiel is stood at the cooker. He turns over the bacon in one pan, occasionally checking the other pan, as he fries some eggs. The tension in the air is evident. Sam's jaw is tightened, as he scowls, glancing over at the angel. It's as if the hunter can barely handle being in the same room as Cas these days. Of course, Castiel is well aware of the eyes burrowing into the back of his head, but he is fighting to not let it get to him. He keeps reminding himself that he has done nothing wrong.

Thankfully, the awkward silence was suddenly broken by the eldest Winchester laughing as he stumbles into the kitchen - with a young woman on his arm.

Sam's character quickly awakens. He grins across the room, at his brother, as he stands from his chair.

"Morning, Dean!"

But Dean doesn't reply. Instead, he is staring at Castiel, saddened. The angel returns a similar look, like his heart just shattered into a billion pieces. Neither of them are looking away, but without a single spoken word, so much is said between them at that moment.

Watching his brother, Sam can feel his anger returning. He forces himself to distract his mind, after all, Dean has had a girl over. That's a good sign.

"Anyone want some coffee?" Sam smiles, offering a cup to Dean's guest.

"Thankyou," she smiles, looking over at Dean, for some reassurance.

Finally, the hunter is able to drag himself away from the angel, and participate in the pointless morning chatter.

"Sorry," Dean forces out a smile, as he turns to face his brother. "Sam, this is Carly."

"It's Cerise, actually," she smiles, as she shakes hands with Sam.

But Dean doesn't hear her, as he turns to face the angel again. Cas has turned his back on the room, pointlessly prodding at the sausages in the pan. Dean carefully walks over, noticing how the angel's mind has drifted.

"Cas?"

There is no response as the angel barely moves, instead staring at the cooker, his eyes glazed over.

"Cas?" Dean repeats, placing a hand on Castiel's arm.

The angel shocks himself with a brief intake of breath, as he pulls himself away from Dean's touch. A single tear escapes his eye, as he is brought back into reality.

"Cas…" Dean mumbles, as his heart struggles to see the angel fighting his heartache.

Drawing in a deep breath for strength, Castiel finally turns around to face the room.

"Breakfast is ready," he smiles. "Help yourselves! I'm gonna have a shower."

"Are you not joining us?" Dean asks, the well of emotions still slightly noticeable in his voice.

"Nah, I'm not that hungry anymore," Cas replies, still forcing himself to remain as nonchalant as possible.

Unable to look at Dean, the angel is quick to make an exit. Dean sighs, looks at Cerise with a smile, but still begins to follow Cas.

"Er, Dean," Sam interrupts. "Shouldn't you join us for breakfast?"

Of course, Dean knows exactly why Sam has stopped him. He knows how much his brother hates Castiel these days - and how much Sam hates even more when Dean fights to spend time with the angel. But Dean does not have the strength to fight his brother right now. So instead he gives in. He does as he is told, and enjoys the freshly cooked breakfast with his date, as Sam makes small talk. All the while, Dean pushes the food around his plate, barely eating a single bite, too broken up inside to stomach any of it. But he only has himself to blame for that.


	11. For Sam's Benefit

Sat on the end of his bed, Castiel looks almost lifeless. Despite his breathing shallow, and his eyes misted, his mind is racing around at lightning speed.

Dean always said it was a one-off, Cas can hardly blame the hunter for himself getting too attached. But he would say it was a one off every time. Surely everything they had done didn't mean nothing to Dean? The feelings, the passion, even when sober. Is Cas crazy to think that meant something? Granted, the angel isn't exactly experienced in human relationships, but he knew his own heart. And his heart fell for Dean. Hard. And he thought Dean had fallen for him too, but now he is bringing home women?

"Cas?"

A small voice comes from the doorway, bringing the angel out of his spiralling thoughts. With such little energy left in him, he glances over at the door half-heartedly.

"Dean!"

Cas jumps up, forcing on that smile again, keeping the energy light.

"How was breakfast?" the angel enquires.

Trying to appear flippant, he walks around the room, starting to plump his pillows.

"Amazing actually," Dean half-smiles, looking at the floor. "You always were a good cook."

Cas nods, his false smile not dropping even a little bit. He moves across the room, tidying his desk mindlessly, sure to avoid eye contact with the hunter. Dean witnesses it all, his eyes filling with sadness the longer he watches on. His eyebrows furrow, as he fights back his tears.

"Cas," the hunter finally pipes up. "Can we talk?"

"Sure!" Cas replies, a little too high pitched.

Dean finally actually enters the room, heading straight over to the angel. He grasps both Castiel's hands, and turns the angel to face him.

"No, Cas," Dean repeats. "Can we _**talk**_?"

His shallow breathing returning, Castiel sucks his lips in a little, not sure he is ready to be knocked down right to his face. But still, he nods, gesturing for the hunter to join him on the edge of his bed.

No-one wants to say the first word. They just sit there in silence, neither of them knowing where to look. Dean feels himself reaching across to Castiel, as he grabs at his hand. But the angel pulls away.

"I saw you Cas," Dean finally speaks up. "I saw how torn up it made you to see me with Cheryl."

"Cherise," Cas mumbles, crossing his arms, defensively.

"Whatever," Dean can feel his eyes getting watery again, as he watches Cas close himself off.

"I didn't sleep with her, Cas," Dean admits.

Cas looks up, a little confused. But, of course, the hunter is just trying to make him feel better.

"Don't do that, Dean," Cas asks, timidly. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying, Cas," Dean reaches out to touch the angel on the shoulder.

"Why else would she be here, Dean?!" Cas hits off the hunter's hand, as he stands up from the bed.

"She was here for Sam!"

"What?!" Castiel didn't believe that for a second. "Sam didn't even know her!"

"No, she was here for Sam's benefit!"

Dean stands to join the angel, as Castiel just looks at him confused. Clearly the angel is still pretty pissed, but right now he is just wanting the truth.

"I paid her, Cas," Dean admits, calming his voice. "I needed to throw Sam off the scent, I needed him to think I was dating women."

"Why?"

Castiel can see what Dean was saying is true. He can see his point of not wanting his brother to figure out what's going on with the two of them. But it only throws up the same question; why are they having to hide from Sam?

"Come on," Dean sighs. "You know why."

"No I don't, Dean," Cas points out, getting a little irritated again. "Whatever this is here, why can't Sam know about it?"

"But what exactly _**is**_ this, Cas?"

And once again, as silence falls between them. Neither of them really know the answer to that question. Neither of them wanted to discuss the situation and lose what they have only just begun to build.

Castiel knows exactly what he wants to say. How his heart aches to be near Dean every single second of every day. How much pain it caused him even contemplating Dean being with anyone but him. How he longs to spend the rest of his life with the hunter.

But he has only just got Dean back, after he thought he had lost him for good. He doesn't want to risk whatever it is that they have.

Dean's mind racing too, the silence being filled with a billion questions in his head, to which he begs to know the answers.

"Just promise me you won't bring anymore women home," Cas finally requests, with a smile.

"Promise," Dean agrees, a natural grin spreading across his face.

Dean grabs the angel, wrapping him in a tight embrace. He may not have got a solid answer out of Castiel, but knowing he doesn't want them dating other people is satisfaction enough for Dean right now.

Castiel pushes the hunter away from him a little, as he cradles Dean's neck. Caressing it a little, Cas lovingly looks into Dean's eyes. Admiring that heartwarming smile he gets in return from the hunter, he can't help but reach out and press their lips together. Dean smiles through it, as he holds Cas close. After a few seconds, Dean sighs a little through his smile, as he rests his forehead against the angels.


	12. Lunchtime Threat

The two Winchester's are out at the Bigerson's restaurant not far from the bunker. Dean decided to join his brother for lunch, to try and feed into him more false information on his date from this morning. The more he can keep his brother happy, the easier life will be for the two of them to live alongside the angel at the bunker.

Naturally, Sam is tucking into a salad, with a simple glass of water, as Dean is devouring a double bacon cheeseburger, washed down with a strawberry milkshake.

Sam laughs a little at his brother's typical ravenous behaviour with food.

"So Dean," the younger brother pipes up. "What was that this morning?"

"Hey," Dean argues, swallowing a large mouthful. "There wasn't a lot of choice out there last night! Besides, she wasn't that bad!"

"I'm not talking about the girl, Dean," Sam's voice is more authorative now, as he stops eating. "I mean Cas."

"What about Cas?"

Dean stops eating himself, his heart physically skipping a beat in panic. He is not ready for this conversation. Not yet.

"You were more interested in running after him than having breakfast with Cherise!"

"I just wanted to be sure he didn't to join us, that's all," Dean protests, his defensive nerves blindingly obvious.

"He'd already said he wasn't hungry," Sam points out, narrowing his eyes.

Dean just shrugs, as he takes a sip from his milkshake. But Sam's scowl only strengthens with his brother's silence.

"Dean?" Sam leans back in his chair, suspicious. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"What?" Dean scoffs. "Of course not!"

"You're sure?"

"I don't even know what you're talking about," Dean smiles, nervously.

"Good, keep it that way," Sam leans forward in his chair, staring right through his brother's soul. "Cause if there is ever anything going on with you and the angel, you can forget it."

"What?" Dean laughs, "What are you on about, Sammy."

"I'm just saying, don't expect my blessing. Don't expect anything from me if anything develops in that area."

"Are you serious?"

But Dean didn't need to ask, he could tell. His brother's voice was deep, stern even. He knew his brother was being deadly serious. And now the oldest Winchester knew he had a tough choice to make.


	13. Declarations In The Library

Castiel is sat in the library in the bunker. He has always enjoyed the peace and tranquility in this room. Of course, with the brother's out on their lunch date, the entire bunker is quiet. But it's a whole different atmosphere surrounded by books filled with countless adventures, love stories and unimaginable loss. Plus Cas knows when the brother's return, they will head straight to the kitchen as they so often do. It seems to be their go-to hang out.

Content with his knowledge of being left alone for a while, the Castiel settles himself into one of the armchairs. He rest his head back, closing his eyes, just simply breathing for a moment.

Blissfully unaware of the hunter now observing him from the doorway.

Dean knew this is where he would find Cas - he knows how much he enjoys the calmness of the place. The hunter can't help himself just watching over the angel for a moment. Admiring his slight smile as his body lays draped over the chair, his chest moving up and down the only movement in the room.

Finally, the hunter walks a little closer, laying a hand on the angel's thigh.

"Cas," he whispers, in a calming tone.

"Ooh!" Cas sits himself up. "Hey Dean, how was lunch?"

Dean sighs, the warning his brother gave him ringing in his ears. He perches himself on the arm of Castiel's chair, ignoring the empty seat right next to him. He takes the angel's hand in his as he recites his brother's words. The couple are as saddened as one another hearing such harsh words come from someone they both viewed as family. People who are supposed to love you not matter what, that support you through hell and back - quite literally in the case of the Winchester brother's.

"I'm sorry, Cas," Dean admits, as his story comes to an end.

Castiel strokes the back of Dean's hand with his thumb, before placing the hunter's hand back on his own lap. Cas stand up from his seat, but can't find the strength to move anywhere.

"It's okay, Dean," Cas reassures the hunter, but avoids looking Dean in the eye, through fear of getting emotional himself. "We never discussed this being an actual relationship. And now it's been decided for us."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't get between you, Dean," Cas finally looks the hunter in the eyes, as he takes ahold of Dean's hands. "You're the Winchester's."

"No, Cas, you've got it wrong," Dean smiles, resting a hand on the angel's shoulder.

But Dean quickly steps away. Cas is right - they have never discussed what this is between them. Now is the time.

"I can't keep kissing strangers and pretending they're you, Cas," Dean finally admits.

"What?"

"I'm freaking out here, man," Dean begins pacing, his hands restless, as he realises what he is about to say.

"I think I'm in love with you," the hunter finally admits. "And I'm scared."

Castiel is stunned into silence. He has waited for so long to hear Dean say those words, but now he has actually heard it, he isn't sure how to react. His legs begin to crumble under him, and the angel slumps himself back into the armchair.

"I've seen the way you look at me," Dean continues, "when you think I'm not looking. I know you feel it too. Tell me I'm wrong?"

Cas shakes his head in disbelief, as his body finally reawakens.

"Of course I love you, you idiot," the angel admits, with a huge grin.

Dean's smile beams from ear to ear. He walks right up to Castiel sat in the chair, and places as hand on either arm, as he leans over the angel.

"Say that again?" the hunter grins.

"I love you, Dean," came the beaming response.

Dean launches himself at the angel, as they lock lips. The hunter straddles his partner, as the intensity of their kiss increases, all the relief and anxiety finally released of any potential un-reciprocated feelings. The angel pulls Dean in closer with one hand, as the other grabs at the back of his head. Dean moans a little, as their tongues begin to battle for dominance.

But suddenly Cas pushes Dean off him.

"What about your brother?"

"Oh, he went to the library to do some research on that case in Soux Falls," Dean hurries, as he thrusts himself at Castiel again, in anticipation.

"That's good to know," Cas laughs a little. "But I meant what are you going to do about him… and us?"

Dean rests his forehead on the angel's torso, letting out a sigh. Keeping his head close, he turns it to the side, as he snuggles into the angel.

"I have no idea…" Dean admits, softly.

Cas runs his hand up and down his partners back in comfort. He half smiles, feeling guilty for whatever Dean is going through right now - and for whatever his brother will put him through when he finds out.

"Do you want me to be there when you tell him?" Cas offers, still mindlessly caressing Dean's back.

"I don't think that will help," Dean taps Castiel's chest, in support. "No, I think I have to do this by myself."

Dean lets out a sigh, not sure how he is even going to start that conversation. He shakes his head a little in disbelief that his own brother is making him feel like this. He turns his neck and kisses Castiel again, before resting his head on the angel's chest.


	14. Goodbye Brother

**AN: _Disclaimer... I am not homophobic, nor do I wish to glamorise homophobia. I do not agree with the opinion of the character Sam here, and I do not encourage this kind of behaviour. Everyone should be free to love or not love whoever they choose. _**

The Winchester brother's are in the middle of a heated argument. Castiel has done as Dean asked, and stayed in his room. He was going to head out and leave them to it, but he wanted to be there for Dean as soon as this was over. But he is regretting his decision now - all the angel can hear is the muffled shouting coming from the kitchen.

"I don't hate you, Dean," the youngest brother admits. "i'm just disappointed. Thanks to that damn angel, you're become a brother I don't even recognise."

But Dean is all riled up by this point, and his voice is a lot more aggressive than his brother's.

"Keep talking about Cas like that and I swear i'm going to start throwing punches," he bellows. "That _damn angel_ is the man I love - show some respect!"

"oh please!" Sam protests, scoffing a little. "Love? You and Cas? Seriously, Dean! You can't seriously believe that? Homosexuality, it's not real dean. its a phase, a popularity contest, call it what you like, but it's not true love, that's for sure."

"I cant talk to you right now…" Dean walks away from his brother.

He can't believe what he is hearing. His little brother can't honestly belief that being gay, or lesbian, or anything else is made up. People can love who the hell they like!

"Seriously?!" Dean couldn't bite his tongue any longer. "What the _**hell**_ is wrong with you Sam?! I'm your brother, you accept me for who I am, sexuality or otherwise."

"Cut the crap, Dean!" Sam shouts. "Just forget about Castiel. You're Dean Winchester, for f*** sake! You're the guy who sleeps with a different practically woman every night. This thing with Cas surely means nothing to you. Cas. is. nothing!"

"He isn't 'nothing' Sam, he is everything to me!"

"Everything?" Sam laughs in his brother's face. "You've barely been with him for five seconds!"

Dean's anger reaches boiling point, and he simply stares at his brother, his jaw clenched.

"Just drop the act, Dean," Sam orders.

"What happens if I say no?" Dean replies, through gritted teeth.

"it's me or the angel," Sam states. "Your choice."

"Pack your s*** and go! Get the f*** out of my sight, Sam!"

"Are you serious?" Sam scoffs. "I'm your _**brother**_, Dean, your own flesh and blood. You can't throw me out!"

"I won't miss you - neither of us will. I can't do this anymore Sam, accept me for who I am or just leave. And don't come back"

Dean's voice lowers as he feels his anger turn to tears. It pains him to say goodbye to his brother, but this man infront of him is barely recognisable as a brother anymore.

Sam begins to head out of the kitchen, to begin gathering his things. But he can't help himself making one last, unnecessary comment.

"I still believe there is a good person in you, Dean."

"because nothing has changed, Sam!" Dean argues back. "Only you and your shocking attitude! I'm ashamed to call you my brother right now. I never want to see you again."


	15. It's Done

Still shaking with rage, Dean wants only one thing: to see Cas. All he can think about is how he wants to be with him and forget about all the hurtful words that came out of Samuel's mouth. He takes a few deep breaths, to steady himself, and to ensure Sam has gone out of the corridor. Dean begins to stroll towards his room, knowing full well that Cas will be waiting for him there.

And sure enough, the hunter opens the door, to see Castiel lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He pushes himself up, and rests his back against the headboard, as he spots Dean at the door.

Cas sympathetically smiles at the hunter, getting the same half-smile in return. Dean pushes the door too behind him, and head over to join Castiel on the bed.

"It sounds like he took it really well," Cas smiles, trying to make light of the situation.

And sure enough Dean lets out a little laugh, as he clambers onto the bed, next to the angel. Dean leans into Castiel's chest, as he lets out a sigh of relief. Cas stretches an arm around him, and kisses the hunter on the top of his head. They stay in silence for a moment or two, just taking in the situation.

"I kicked him out," Dean announces.

"What?"

Cas is shocked. He knew Sam wouldn't take it well, but he never imagined that Dean would push his brother away like that. Sam and Dean Winchester not being together just doesn't sound right.

"Dean, are you sure about this?"

"100% Cas."

Dean pushes himself back upright, so he can look the angel in the eye.

"And just so you know," he points out, resting a hand on Castiel's thigh, "I don't regret a thing."

"Really?" Cas smiles, placing his hand on top of Dean's.

"When i get to wake up to you every morning it makes me so happy." Dean smiles, as he lovingly stares into Castiel's crystal blue eyes. "When you get carried away and give me like a billion hickies I cant help but smile like an idiot. When you're pouring me coffee first thing in the morning, just because you woke up first for a change, I long to drag you back into bed with me."

The pair of them smile at one another, as they agree on the joy in those little moments they've shared. Cas leans over and gives Dean a kiss. Dean smiles, and rests his back on the headboard too, them both now sitting side by side, holding hands in the middle.

"But all of those moments, those loving, once in a lifetime moments, have all been tainted by my bro-"

Dean stops himself, not being able to call Sam his brother already.

"-Sam's reaction." the hunter continues, correcting himself. "Or the fear of it at least. I just want us to be a normal couple, Cas, is that too much to ask?"

Castiel can't help but bring the hunter in for an embrace. His heart must be breaking right now. Dean may have found his true love in the angel, but at the cost of his relationship with his brother. Cas squeezes his partner a little, in support, as Dean wraps an arms around the angel's waist.

Out in the hall they can hear the footsteps of the younger Winchester as he heads up the hallway. Sam knows Dean and Cas must be in there together, of course they are. But he doesn't shout and scream. He pauses outside for a moment, but quickly moves on. The thought of them in there together makes his blood boil, but those emotions are overthrown right now with grief of having just lost his big brother for good.


End file.
